durankifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1 (Manga)
Logline 太古の世界 神々の英知を 授かった子 ウスムガル 今、新たな神話が 紡がれる!! In the ancient world, the gods have gave their wisdom to the child Usumgallu. Here, a new myth begins!! Synopsis In a spring of Caria, two feathered gods of wisdom await the birth of a child they regard as their own, as the Serpent God conducts the rite which brings their child into form. Upon the child's birth, the two feathered gods admire the beauty of their child, but are reminded by the Serpent God that the child is not truly theirs, but rather the last "god seed". The Serpent God bestows upon the child the name "Usumgallu" – Usum meaning "the only one" and Gallu meaning "great", together meaning "dragon" – as well as a talisman meant to keep the child hidden. The gods' moment with Usumgallu is brief, as they detect disagreement from other gods. The father, fastest among the gods, departs with Usumgallu and takes them to an abandoned ark atop Mount Nisir, where an elderly human couple discovers the child, marvels at the divine nature of Usumgallu and their arrival, and adopts them as their grandson. Some years later, Usumgallu has developed into a caring, helpful, and brilliant child. One spring day, Usumgallu rides the family dog Fwawa, intent on helping their grandfather in herding lambs. A mischievous creature named Pan disrupts the herding with his flute playing, however, causing an annoyed Usumgallu to chase after him. Usumgallu falls from atop Fwawa, however, and goes to create makeshift stirrups from a swing, afterwards chasing Pan again and successfully capturing him with a lasso. Usumgallu's grandfather offers Pan yogurt in exchange for his help in herding the lambs, thus quelling the playful creature's mischief. Later, Usumgallu, with Pan's assistance, uses his superb craftsmanship to construct an aqueduct out of wood from the abandoned ark, so that their grandmother will no longer have to fetch stream water and harm her back in doing so. After Usumgallu takes off their soaked clothes, Pan questions them about their androgynous nature, stating that most animals he has seen have one of two genitalia, not both. Usumgallu suggests that Pan simply may not have seen any such animals yet, and that they themselves may simply be one of a rare few, rather than a singular case. Soon after, nymphs pass by the farm, and Pan drags an unclothed Usumgallu to meet and dance with the troupe. The nymphs dance around Usumgallu, admiring their beauty and unique nature, noting how they are but a bud at the moment, but will one day bloom into a great flower. Some time later, Usumgallu and their grandfather are out hunting for food to tide the family over for winter. After Usumgallu's grandfather kills an elk with his bow, Usumgallu attempts to draw the bow, but is unable to handle the weapon. As Usumgallu overlooks a forested valley beneath Mount Nisir and admires the flight of a bird, their grandfather states that the child must learn to properly handle a bow in order to defend and feed themselves before they can leave Mount Nisir. As Usumgallu and their grandfather return home with their quarry, Usumgallu looks up to the sky and reflects on the flight of a bird. Closing 飛び立つものに 思いを馳せながら… 第2話もこの後掲載!! Reflecting on the flight of birds... comes next!!